


Take our Hand, We'll Never let go

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Putting you First [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “But you’re also hurting us Shua,” Seungcheol said. “We love you and it hurts us to watch you in pain.” He pointed to Jeonghan and back to him, “We care more about you than anyone else. Trust us on that.” The two of them fought each other a plenty over Joshua but always agreed that loving him was their priority.





	Take our Hand, We'll Never let go

**Author's Note:**

> ABO dynamics. Joshua sandwich jihancheol cuz it's the only type I can write. Joshua's having issues with the idea of the three of them in a relationship and things get argued, talked about, and resolved a bit. Angst and joshua being in a lot of pain.
> 
> Angst, Joshua mentions warning them about forcing him and it's like they're persuading him so if you find that off putting don't read it

“Are you ok?” Seungkwan crept in softly, addressing the lump underneath the blanket.

Shivering, Joshua popped his head out. “I’m ok. It’s just heat symptoms. Some of them. The medicine can’t stop it all.” He chuckled a bit, before biting his lip stifling a small gasp.

“Do you need me to get you anything? Water? Food?” His voice went low, “A toy?”

Joshua laughed into his sweat soaked pillow. “No,” he said shaking his head. “I’ll be ok without one. It’s not a full-fledged heat, just barely some symptoms.” He huddled into his blankets again, feeling half cold and half too warm. “It’ll go away soon.”

“Ok,” he said, “if you say so. Some of the members have been getting antsy about it.”

Joshua popped his head out again, snorting. “Jeonghan and Seungcheol?”

Seungkwan nodded. “They’ve been prowling the hall like crazy. Like you know,” he said, voice going low.

“They wish,” Joshua said. “I don’t need them to get me through this.”

“They really want,” Seungkwan said. “They nearly bit our heads off when me and Dokyeom came in to see you. Jealousy.”

“If I let them near me,” Joshua said, “they’d never leave me. I’m not ready for commitment. Let alone with two of them.”

“But you like them?” Seungkwan was always too curious for his own good.

Joshua shivered underneath his blankets, feeling a slight slick drip from his hole. Biting his lip, he thought about the way the two of them always surrounded him, crowded him at times, coming near him and just holding him close. The way Jeonghan nuzzled him, touched him in places. The way Seungcheol hugged him and held him dearly. The way their eyes burned when they looked at him, like they wanted to have him under them naked and spread out for them to eat. He rubbed his legs together, trying to stop the dripping. He did like them. Loved them even. But he wasn’t ready. Not for anything that it would entail.

“I do,” Joshua said. “I don’t want to go too far though. We’re so young and imagine the backlash if news got out about this.” He sighed, “The group’s image. I can’t.” Their dreams. Joshua would be potentially killing their dreams if things went bad and news got out. There was just too many things that would break apart

In the midst of his thinking, Seungkwan moved to him. He now sat down, petting Joshua’s sweaty hair. “But you can’t take the burden for this alone. They like you a lot too. It’s unfair to you and to them.”

“Maybe,” Joshua said, letting Seungkwan pet him. It was nice. “Just not while I’m like this. They’ll be all rawr and want to fuck me.”

Seungkwan let out a little sharp laugh. “True. Alphas.”

“Thanks Seungkwannie,” Joshua said softly. He never did tell anyone he felt a bit lonely during times like pseudo heats since all the omegas in the group had it during different times, but it was nice to be coddled a bit.

He nodded. “You do it for me. So, I’m doing it for you.” He winked, “And you normally never let us do this either. Got to take the opportunity and then rub it in their faces.”

Joshua laughed.

* * *

Problem was that the pseudo heat didn’t abate. This time it went on. It was day five and Joshua wasn’t feeling any better. He could feel a fever even. The doctor had been in and out, saying to give Joshua water and if Joshua didn’t want an alpha he’d just have to wait it out. Nothing could be done minus a taking a pill or two for a fever reducer and sweating it out.

He groaned. It was too hot but if he kicked off his blanket he’d be cold. Damn.

“Shua,” Jeonghan’s said, voice going through the door. “Shua let me in. I can help. Please.”

Joshua could hear the honey like tone he was using to convince Joshua to let him in. No doubt even with the scent blockers surrounding the room, Jeonghan could smell Joshua. He was always good at that.

“No,” he growled. He wouldn’t go there. Down that path lay danger to not only them but the group, and to Joshua’s heart.

“Shua,” Seungcheol said, voice demanding, not trying to persuade like Jeonghan was. “Let me in then. At least one of us.”

He heard a shove. Jeonghan probably pushed him for that remark.

“Neither of you,” he said. It’d be bad. The backlash, the comments, the fans that would come after him for this, the media if they caught whiff. He wasn’t sure which would be worse, the fans that would say he was interfering with the two alphas’ “ship”, or the media backlash of them calling him an omega whore for having two of them. Everyone would get hurt and he’d be to blame for making it happen.

It was never an alpha’s fault. It’d be his. He’d be branded the seducing omega who got them to cave. He’d be the in the end he’d be the take all the blame and he’d have to deal with the hate comments from both the Korean fans and the international ones. And perhaps he’d be left too. There was no knowing if Jeonghan and Seungcheol would leave him if things went south or if they would stay. If they left he’d be used, second hand goods. His life would fall apart and he’d have nowhere to retreat beyond home in LA.

“Shua.”

Joshua shivered. He could hear the loss of Jeonghan’s soft tone of persuasion. Now he heard the command, Jeonghan using his natural alpha dominance. He shook his head. “You two shouldn’t even be in the dorm right now.”

“We had to check on you,” Seungcheol said softly. “Joshua, let me in.”

“It’ll go away,” he said shakily. “I’m fine.” He was far from fine but they didn’t know that. He was always good at hiding.

“You don’t sound fine,” Jeonghan snapped. “The doctor said if you had an alpha you’ll be out of this quicker. Let one of us in. I’d prefer me but at this point it’s fine if it’s Seungcheol even.”

He shook his head, whimpering. The fever was getting to him enough that he didn’t hear the lock turn and the door open.

“Since you won’t let us, I let us in,” Jeonghan said, brandishing a stolen key.

Only management had the key when the omega members were having their heats, pseudo or not. Jeonghan must’ve stolen it from manager hyung.

He left the key on the counter by the door, closing it behind them.

Joshua got up on shaky legs, blanket still around him. “Stay away.” He couldn’t only think of himself. He had to think of everyone and their careers as well, since it wasn’t only his on the line if he gave himself to them. 

“Shua,” Jeonghan said, hands out, placating. “You’re feeling bad and we know you like us. Let us help you.”

“No.” He shook his head, grabbing a stuffed animal as a weapon. Damn the room for not having anything to use.

“You know I love you,” Seungcheol said. “Jeonghan loves you too.” Internally, he grimaced. But now wasn’t the time to be competing against Jeonghan for Joshua’s affections.

“Right. We love you and you love us. Let us help,” Jeonghan said. He shuffled closer.

“No!” He held out the stuffed animal like it was a grenade he could throw. “We can’t!”

“Why not?” Seungcheol reared up from his placating position. “Why can’t we?”

“There’s more to think about then just about our feelings,” Joshua snapped. He shook the stuffed animal. “The group. The backlash if the media found out. The way the fans would react. There are a lot of people who wouldn’t be happy if we did things.” Stupid alphas. Never thinking.

“Who cares what they think,” Jeonghan said. “We only need to care about whether or not you love us.”

Joshua felt tears prick his eyes. “I won’t hurt the group by doing this. I won’t. There’s too many people who wouldn’t be happy and we’d lose everything. I can’t do that to them.” He shook his head, his heart ached just thinking about it, “No.” Pushing back into the wall, he shivered, it was getting too warm.

“But you’re also hurting us Shua,” Seungcheol said. “We love you and it hurts us to watch you in pain.” He pointed to Jeonghan and back to him, “We care more about you than anyone else. Trust us on that.” The two of them fought each other a plenty over Joshua but always agreed that loving him was their priority.

“Things can be hidden,” Jeonghan added. “No one has to know but the team. We can keep management in the dark. No one has to know. Nothing bad will happen.”

“You don’t know that,” Joshua retorted. “Things can go south. People can find out. You two aren’t exactly quiet with your affections. You’d be all over me like leeches.” The two of them were always affectionate and handsy. No matter how hard they’d try, they would be all over Joshua. His legs shook.

“We can try,” Seungcheol said.

“You two can get tired of me. And then where would we be? Tearing the team apart because a relationship?” Joshua babbled on, “Not to mention there’s only one of me. I’m not special. I’m just an omega. You two can find other omegas to choose and love.” A grim smile made its way onto his face, “Alphas don’t always stay and it’d be stupid to give into hormones and wreck the group just for your momentary lapse of judgement.”

“You’re afraid,” Jeonghan said, eyes lighting up with understanding. “You’re afraid of everything going wrong and then we’d leave you.”

Joshua shook his head. “No,” he let out, voice shaking.

“You’re afraid that if we fucked up and the group was shattered we’d leave you to save ourselves and leave you branded as the seducing omega.” He continued on, taking steps toward Joshua, “You’re afraid of being happy and then having it torn from you and having to live with the guilt alone because you’re always the type to take the burden and shoulder it yourself.” Jeonghan smiled sadly, “I know you. You’re so busy thinking of everything that could go wrong and how you could not only hurt everyone but how it would hurt you as well.” With the last few steps, he stood in front of Joshua, “You’re afraid that your heart wouldn’t be able to take not only hurting the group but also the possible heartache of us leaving you.”

Raising his hand, Joshua brought it down to slap him. He hated how Jeonghan always knew how he felt. But he was caught. Jeonghan took his thin wrist into his hand and pulled him close.

“Look at you,” he said, “you’re so weak you can’t even stop me.” He hugged Joshua, pressing his nose into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent.

Seungcheol came up from behind, laying his face on Joshua’s shoulder, breathing him in as well. “We wouldn’t leave you.” He kissed Joshua’s sweaty exposed shoulder. “We would never. We’d rather die than leave you.”

Talking against Joshua’s bare skin, Jeonghan said, “And they’d never blame you. We’d never blame you.” He kissed Joshua lightly on the side of his neck.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he said, eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. “I don’t want make them cry and I don’t want too either.” He clawed at Jeonghan’s shirt, fighting to leave, but he was weak and feverish. “I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he sobbed.

“You won’t,” Jeonghan cooed.

“We won’t,” Seungcheol said, smoothing his hands down Joshua’s sides. “They’ll be happy for us. All of them will be happy and no one but the team has to know.”

Jeonghan kissed him lightly, hand moving to wipe away some of the tears. “Let us love you.

“I will.” Joshua moved his head, pushing at Jeonghan’s hand. He’d be stupid to give in now. “I will hurt people. If I let you two, I’ll hurt people and I won’t be ok with it. And then everything will go to shit and I’ll be left alone and I’ll have no choice but to leave.” He snarled at the way the two of them tried to get close, “You don’t seem to understand that I’m the one with everything to lose. Because of my status, because a portion of our fans see me as useless, the third wheel,” he spat, tears still falling. “I’m wasted space and they won’t be helping defend me. No, they’d be the ones to come after me like everyone else. Fuck love and fuck you two. Get out.”

“Shua,” Seungcheol said, trying to touch him, but Joshua hissed and clawed him, his short finger nails doing minor damage.

“I said stay away,” he moved closer to the door. “If you force me I’ll tell the company and then you’ll screw things up.”

He watched as the two of them flinched and moved away from him.

“We’d never,” Jeonghan said softly, “you know that.”

“Then get out.” He tried reaching for the door to lock himself in another room away from them.

“Don’t!” Seungcheol snapped at Joshua, causing him to flinch. He deflated a bit. “I’m sorry. But stop. You’re shaking and not well. Go back to bed. Please.”

“You two won’t leave,” Joshua said, holding himself stiffly to hide how bad the fever was making him feel.

“What if only one of us dated you,” Jeonghan threw in abruptly.

“What?” Joshua and Seungcheol turned to him, eyes wide.

“Since you’re so afraid of what will happen if things got out,” he said slowly, trying to get them to understand, “In public only one of us will go out with you. If we do go out. Only one of us and we’ll be super careful everywhere else. No dates with the three of us to keep things under wraps. We’ll make it seem like friends if we go out and do things together. If it’s the three of us we’ll bring along the other members to make it a family thing.” Jeonghan looked at Joshua, “That helps ensure that if Dispatch ever catches us it’ll only be with two of us. You and whoever you pick. Not the three of us. That’ll lessen the blow to our careers and the consequences.”

Blinking, Joshua wondered if this was a dream thanks to his fever induced haze. “Would you two even be ok with that? Me going to hang out with only one of you more often than the other one.”

“Hang outs with only one of us would be a date,” Jeonghan explained. “But I’m fine with it. Because when you come back here you’d be with the both of us if that’s what you want. And I know I’m the best candidate for the one for you to be dating.”

Seungcheol let out a low growl. Jeonghan always tried to make himself look better in Joshua’s eyes, making him stand out as the better candidate.

Jeonghan shrugged. “We all know it’s true. Me and Joshua go way back. If there’s anyone Joshua would fall in love with enough to open himself to them it would be me. It makes the most sense. You’ll get your time with Joshua. At home. Other times we can go together with other members.”

Pausing, Joshua thought of the possibilities. “Dating” one of them in public would be smarter especially if they accidentally got out of hand and were very lovey dovey. “That could work,” he said slowly.

Seungcheol hmphed but nodded. “True. That way Joshua wouldn’t be branded as a whore.”

“And we’d both get him,” Jeonghan pointed out. “We’d just have to be very careful in public and other places.”

“But you?” Seungcheol wasn’t happy with that.

“I make the most sense,” Jeonghan retorted. “Stop whining or I’ll take Joshua for myself entirely.”

The two of them continued to argue over who Joshua would “date”. Joshua felt dizzy. The fever was getting to him too much and now he couldn’t even stand. “Jeonghan. Seungcheol.” He swayed. “I’m— “

“Shua!”

* * *

Joshua came to, arms wrapped around him, his whole body warm. He moaned as he felt a nose nuzzle his neck. He was still so sensitive. Considering that he felt no ache, it meant that they didn’t do anything besides lay some kisses on him and napped with him, cuddling.

He could still feel that slick dripping and that tiny bit of horiness that he wanted to satisfy. Maybe he could get them to help with that. Here since they were in bed and at home.

Pushing back into Jeonghan’s crotch, Joshua let out tiny whimper. “’Jeonghan,” he whined. “Wake up.”

Jeonghan stirred, “You’re awake, he mumbled, kissing Joshua on the back of his head.

“Yea,” Joshua said, his ass moving in tiny circles. “And I’m horny. I want.”

“I can feel,” Jeonghan hissed. Joshua’s ass was grinding back against him and he felt his cock rise.

“Don’t start without me,” Seungcheol said, kissing Joshua on the lips, swallowing a small moan.

Hands stilling Joshua’s hips, Jeonghan asked, “Are you ok with my idea? One of us dating you “publicly” if things go wrong?”

He nodded. He was considerably more calm than before. Thinking on it, it was a rather clever one, hiding the threesome relationship with a regular one. “It’s a good idea. It gets us all in a relationship in private by also helps mitigate the whole backlash should there be any.”

“Who do you want then?” Seungcheol pet his head, kissing Joshua on the forehead.

“The one that makes the most sense,” Joshua groaned, feeling Jeonghan accidentally grind in between his ass cheeks.

A sullen expression appeared on Seungcheol’s face. “Fuck.”

Jeonghan laughed triumphantly. “Yes.”

Reaching out, Joshua petted Seungcheol’s cheeks. “It’s not because I love you less. It’s more that it makes sense Jeonghan and I would fall in love.” He groaned into Seungcheol’s face as he felt Jeonghan pull his sweats down.

Seungcheol grumbled, swooping in to kiss Joshua and push his hands up his shirt, going for his nipples to rub at them, making Joshua arch into his hands. “Ok.”

Jeonghan smirked, letting his fingers dip in between Joshua’s ass cheeks. “You’re so wet Shua.” He pushed his fingers in, grinning at the desperate sound Joshua made. “Can I make you even more wet?”

Joshua gasped as he felt a hand on his cock, slicking it up. Throwing his head back onto Jeonghan’s shoulder, he groaned out his answer. “Yes. The both of you can. No biting me though.”

“Got it,” Seungcheol said, moving down the bed, licking at Joshua’s cock. “Let me make you feel good first then I’ll take you.” He put his mouth on Joshua, slowly slurping Joshua’s wet cock into his mouth.

“Ahhhh,” Joshua moaned.

“Now it’s my turn,” Jeonghan said, pushing his fingers in and out. He curved his fingers, smiling as Joshua pushed down on them. Nosing Joshua’s temple, he purred into Joshua’s ear, “I’ll have you dancing on my fingers then I’ll slide my cock in. That’s what you want right?”

“Yea,” Joshua mewled. “I want the both of you to fill me.”

Jeonghan chuckled. “Let us make you feel good first then we’ll fill you. One at a time.”

 


End file.
